No Choice in the Matter
by iggyfish
Summary: (Humanstuck AU - mainly TaVris, but with some hints of platonic GamTav and Daverezi.) Tavros tends to get nervous around people, especially Vriska. And he has a little problem when he gets nervous... Vriska notices, and she doesn't know why she enjoys watching him squirm - is it humiliation or something more? Contains omorashi (peestuck/omostuck)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this story is a welcome escape from the depressing story I'm working on on my main account...**

**So, since this is a humanstuck AU, some things are gonna change. Vriska doesn't have mind-control powers, therefore Tavros isn't a cripple and Terezi isn't blind (however, she has an amazing sense of smell).**

**The teachers mentioned can be anyone according to your imagination.**

**And I know the actual omorashi part isn't too detailed, but it wasn't really the focus of this scene. The next chapters, however...**

**Enjoy ::::D**

* * *

Tavros enters the class, afraid that he would be late. However, the teacher hasn't turned up yet, and he lets out a sigh of relief. He takes his normal seat at the window and proceeds to stare out of it until the teacher arrives a minute later.

"Settle down!"

He quickly pulls out his books, planner and pencil-case for the first lesson of the day - History.

"Okay, class, since it's almost the end of the year and you've done this year's exams, you're not going to be given any History work for the next week." The class cheers. "You're going to have a fun group project instead!" announces the teacher. "You will work on it over the weekend, so you may want to exchange phone numbers or emails. Now, get into pairs!"

Tavros groans. He hates group work - other people always make him nervous, and when he's nervous he always has to...

"Taaaavroooos!" chirps an all-too-familiar voice. "You're working with me, right?" she asks, pushing her glasses to the top of her nose.

"Uhh, hi, Vriska," he mumbles. "Y-yeah, I guess..."

Damn it, he can never man up and just say no to anyone, especially not her! He bites his lip, groaning internally. Vriska always makes him even more nervous than anyone else. And now he can feel that pressure building up again...

"Are you all in pairs?" the teacher asks again, and everyone nods. Tavros looks around, seeing his ten other classmates - Alternia Boarding School is rather small - in what are pretty much the same pairings as usual: Eridan with Feferi, who bonded through the swimming club, Equius and Nepeta...

"Karkat, Sollux, you two can work together."

"WHAT?!" they scream simultaneously; then they start babbling about how they could work alone perfectly well. Nevertheless, Karkat reluctantly picks up his bag and moves next to Sollux. They mutually refuse to look at each other.

"So, as for your assignment," the teacher continues, "you have to choose one thing that either or both of you love. This could be a pastime, band, TV show or something else. Then you can create any project based on this - an essay," the class groans in unison, "a poem," most of the class groan again, "a diary of one of the characters, a piece of artwork, or maybe an acting out of one of the scenes. These will all be presented at some point next week. You have the weekend to collect research."

The class is left to start their group discussions. Vriska looks at Tavros menacingly, and he tries to ignore her, opting to stare out of the window instead of having a conversation.

"Tavros, what are we going to choose?"

He turns back to her. "Uhh, maybe we could do...uhh...Pupa Pan?" he asks hopefully.

She bursts out laughing, shaking until her eyes begin to water. In the meantime, Tavros glances around nervously. Karkat's yelling at Sollux that they should choose one of his romantic movies, but obviously not to act it out.

Vriska wipes a tear from her eye. "No, Tavros, we're not going to study a children's show." He opens his mouth to argue, but then closes it again. "We're choosing my favourite anime instead - Death Note."

"Uhh, okay then," he replies.

"We need to exchange phone numbers," she states, pulling her BlackBerry out of her pocket.

"Can't we just, uhh, use Pesterchum?"

Vriska rolls her eyes, exasperatedly. "Terezi always hogs the computer in our dorm room. She talks to her boyfriend, Dave, ALL THE TIME. So," she positions her thumbs over the buttons, "what's your number?"

"I don't have a phone," Tavros mutters.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't, a loser like you. Hey, Gamzee, mind if I communicate with Tavros through your phone?"

The messy-haired boy turns around, smiling. "Sure as motherfuck you can," he replies, luckily out of the teacher's earshot.

As they exchange numbers, Tavros stares down at his desk. _Am I really so worthless?_ he thinks. These thoughts cross his mind a lot.

"Uhh, Vriska," he begins once she turns back round to him.

"Yes?" she responds, grinning. Tavros squirms, but whether that's from his need suddenly increasing or because he's under Vriska's gaze, he doesn't know. He feels a definite pressure in his bladder now, so it could be either.

"N-never mind," he mumbles, staring at his desk. Vriska places a hand under his chin and tilts his head to look at her.

"Come on, it's fine," she croons, but Tavros doesn't find it comforting in the least. He shifts his weight. She leans over to whisper in his ear, "You can tell me."

His face flushes, and he barely chokes out his response. "Uhh...uhh...well...I was just wondering if you could, uh, st-stop calling me a loser all the time? It's kind of, uhh, lowering my self-esteem..."

"Oh, Tavros," she replies, too close to his face for comfort. He presses his thighs together slightly. _Come on, the lesson's almost over!_ "I'm s-" The bell rings, cutting off her all-too-rare apology. He suspects that she timed that. "Look at the time!" she exclaims, turning from the clock and back to Tavros. "We'd better get to Maths!"

He watches her walk to her desk, shoving her books in her bag. She swings her dark teal backpack carelessly onto her back, and struts out of the classroom.

Suddenly, he remembers that he has to get to that lesson as well. He scolds himself for his stupidity and hurriedly packs his things away, leaving the classroom last.

He arrives at his Maths room, seeing his form already being ushered in by their Maths teacher. _Too late_. He casts one longing glance towards the toilets just outside the room, before entering his Maths lesson.

_Dammit. Why do I have to space out so much? This is going to be a long lesson..._

"Today," begins the teacher, clapping her hands together once and keeping them there, "we're going to have a general knowledge quiz; boys versus girls."

The members of each sex sneer at each other childishly, before moving to their respective sides of the room. Tavros gets up to move over, but Vriska drags him back. The surprise causes his bladder to throb dangerously, and he presses his thighs together, hoping that nobody will notice. She releases him after the teacher's "Ha ha, very funny, Vriska. Now let Tavros go," and he reaches his new seat next to Gamzee.

"Hey, Tavbro, how're things with Vriska?" he asks, nudging his arm gently.

"Well, uhh, okay, I guess," he responds meekly.

"She totally has a crush on you, you know?"

Tavros's eyes widen. "What?! No, there's no way that's possible! Sh-she hates me, doesn't she?"

"Dude, I can tell when one motherfucker loves another motherfucker," Gamzee remarks, leaning back in his chair. "With the way she's been eyeing you and getting close to you all the time, it's pretty obvious, bro."

_Come to think about it, I guess it does make some sense. But not very much..._

"She still treats me like, uhh, dirt," Tavros mumbles.

"She has a motherfucking image to keep up, y'know?"

"But she, uhh-"

"TAVROS!" Karkat cuts in angrily. "Are you helping us or what?! You're the only one who watches those shitty Pupa Pan movies, who plays his part?" He slides the answer paper over to Tavros, who scrawls down the actor's name and pushes it back, then continues with the conversation.

"She's just, uhh," he mutters, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He drops his voice to a very low whisper, so only Gamzee can hear, "such a bitch to me, and she hurts my feelings all the time..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Gamzee interrupts. "Dude, please, don't put yourself down about it, okay?" He puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know, Karkat gets angry so easily, but it doesn't mean he really hates everyone. It might sound motherfucking cheesy, but he cares for everyone, deep down," he puts a hand over his heart, "in here. Vriska's pretty much the same. Trust me, she likes you."

"R-really?" Tavros replies.

Gamzee smiles. "Really."

Their conversation is interrupted. "Now, let's see how everyone did!"

Everyone looks at the teacher in anticipation, some shooting immature, competitive glares at the others. Gamzee leans back, completely chilled out, Aradia stares off into space, being okay with whatever results, and Tavros gets nervous, realising that Vriska would make fun of him for ages had they lost. He crosses one leg over the other, tapping a finger on the table restlessly, while one of the papers is being marked.

"The girls only got one question wrong, the one about Pupa Pan. As for the boys..."

Tavros looks at the hands shuffling the papers, the eyes rereading all of the results, hoping that they would be dismissed for break soon. They can't win; the girls set the standards too high!

"Tavbro," Gamzee whispers, nudging him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replies, leaning in to whisper, "I just sort of, uh, need to piss..."

"Don't worry, there's only five minutes until break."

"...they got every single question right. The boys win!"

Tavros's jaw drops, as do the girls', except for Aradia, who shrugs, and Nepeta, who runs over to Equius in order to congratulate him. Karkat jeers at Terezi, telling her sarcastically to do better next time, while Eridan says the same thing to Feferi, but slightly more sincerely.

"Great job, Tavbro," says Gamzee. "We wouldn't have done it without you."

"Well done, Tavroth," Sollux lispingly concurs, putting a hand on Tavros's shoulder.

"Wow, uh, thanks guys!" he replies, amazed by the amount of attention he's getting for something so small. Even from the legendary hacker and scripter who often avoids talking to people!

While Tavros sits there, feeling some actual self-esteem for once, Sollux walks off and returns to his desk, writing in his notebook Gog-knows-what. (Everyone in the class had adopted the term 'Gog' after Karkat stumbled over his words and yelled "I swear to Gog!" during one of his rants. Nobody's ever let him forget the incident.)

The bell rings, and the class is dismissed. Tavros gets up, feeling an ache in his bladder, and packs his pencil-case away as fast as possible. He resists from dashing out of the classroom, just so Vriska wouldn't tease him about how badly he needs to go. _She hasn't noticed, right? Nobody's noticed, have they? _Tavros forces down the voices in his mind telling him to panic.

"Hey, Tavros!" calls out Vriska, speeding to catch up with him. She reaches his side in an instant. "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"Uhh, I, uhh..." Tavros shifts from one foot to another.

"You look like you're just about to piss yourself or something! Am I _really_ that scary?" she adds with mock surprise. After Tavros fails to reply, she giggles and says, "In that case, I shan't keep you for long. I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory, Pupa."

With these words, she skips off, still giggling. Tavros stands there, stunned. He slowly turns to look down the corridor as she turns the corner to go down the stairs. _Did she just say something nice to me?_ he asked himself, acting as if she'd just kissed him.

He snaps out of his trance as his bladder pleads to be free of liquid, and, seeing nobody around, crosses one leg over the other tightly. The sudden urge passes, and he dashes through the bathroom door and towards the urinals. He reaches them, and lets one hand drop down to undo his zipper.

It's stuck.

Tavros groans. It's just such a clichéd moment! He tugs at it desperately and, luckily, it works. _Oh damn, just two more seconds, _he tells himself, freeing his length from his boxers.

And letting go.

The floodgates rush open, and he barely stifles a groan as his piss finally rushes out of him. His legs wobble with the pleasure for the ensuing half a minute. With a contented sigh, he zips his trousers up again and goes to wash his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to wake up, motherfucker!" calls Gamzee, slamming a pillow onto his roommate's head repeatedly. Tavros groans, tossing from side to side at being roused from his sleep.

"G-Gamzee, it's Saturday, uh, isn't it?"

Gamzee doesn't cease whacking him over the head. "That's why you need to wake up, Tavbro. Vriska just sent me a text."

"What does it say?" asks Tavros, sitting up in his bed. Gamzee lazily places a Samsung Galaxy S3, the screen resolution of which he frequently claims to be a miracle, in Tavros's hand. Having only just woken up, he squints at the screen. His eyes adjust after a few seconds.

_Hi, Tavroooooooos. We're going to start our group project tod8y! Aren't you excited? I got us tickets for the local anime convention, so I'll 8e at your door at 8:00 sharp. You'd 8etter 8e ready! Love, Vriska xxxxxxxx_

Gamzee chuckles at Tavros's horror-struck face, assuming it's from the eight kisses at the end. "I told you she l-"

"I can't go to an anime convention!" he wails. "I don't like being around huge crowds; they make me nervous, and so does Vriska, and, uhh, you know what happens when I'm nervous! Then there'll be loads of people in the bathroom and I won't be able to go and...uh, and..."

(Gamzee is the only person he trusts enough to mention his embarrassing paruresis to.)

"Chillax. Deep breaths." Tavros complies. "Stop worrying, Tavbro. You'll be fine, okay? Trust me."

"N-no, I really won't..." Tavros feels tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. A hand rests on each of his shoulders, and he looks up from his lap to see Gamzee, on one knee, smiling up at him.

"I said trust me, motherfucker," he says, with no tone of insult in the word 'motherfucker'. "Do you trust me?"

"Uhh, yeah, of course I do, but, uhh..." Tavros looks back at the phone screen, checking the time he has to meet up with Vriska again. Eight o'clock. Then he checks the current time. "Gamzee, I'd, uhh, better get ready," he mumbles, lifting his friend's hands off of his shoulders. _Ten minutes until she gets here, and she'll kill me if I make us late!_

He motions for Gamzee to turn away because, no matter how comfortable he feels around him, there are still some drawn lines. He hurriedly throws his pyjamas onto his bed, and tugs on a black t-shirt bearing his star sign in brown, along with dark grey trousers.

"Okay, I'm, uhh, done," he mumbles, and Gamzee turns around again. He picks up Gamzee's phone from his bed in order to hand it back to him, but Gamzee tells him that he can borrow it for this outing.

"Just in case a certain motherfucker needs to be rescued," he adds. Tavros thanks him and, seeing that the time is 7:59, heads over to the door.

"Tavbro," Gamzee says from behind him. He turns back to look at his roommate. "I might've said it'll turn out okay, but it's unlikely if you don't use the bathroom before you get there, dude."

"Oh, right. Uh, thanks," Tavros replies, heading to their en-suite bathroom, feeling patronised but then again, Gamzee has good intentions. He shuts and locks the door behind him, trying to convince himself that the outing will be perfectly fine. He easily begins to relieve himself, being familiar with the bathroom and knowing that it's only Gamzee out there.

_But at the convention, he won't be there, and there'll be lots of other people around... _He shakes his head to try to suppress such thoughts. They're the last thing he needs!

As he walks over to the sink, Gamzee knocks on the door. "Tavbro? Vriska's out here," his voice drops to a whisper, "and she's pretty motherfucking angry."

"Tell her I'll, uhh, I'll be out in half a minute," Tavros replies, hurriedly washing and drying his hands. He opens the door to see that Vriska's invited herself in, resting her arm on a...wheelchair?

"Uh, Vriska, why do you have a, uhh...?" Tavros asks, stepping forwards meekly.

"Simple," she replies, grinning wickedly. "Cripples go free! And did you think I was going to spend any money on you?"

He stares at her in surprise. "Me? In a wheelchair? Do I have to, uhh, go through with this?"

"Yes," Vriska replies, her voice so definite that Tavros only just conceals his terror. "You're lucky, you know, getting to sit down all the time. Now get in the wheelchair," she demands. Gamzee gives his friend a look of pity as he sits down in the wheelchair.

"Nice seeing you, Gamzee," Vriska remarks insincerely, while turning the wheelchair around so that it faces the door.

"Wait one motherfucking second," says Gamzee, moving over to Tavros's side. He whispers in his ear, "don't let her get alone with you, Tavbro. She's devised a plan, I know it." He moves back again and smiles, acting as if nothing just happened. Vriska closes the door, allowing no time for goodbyes.

* * *

"Uh, so, you're planning on me being in this wheelchair the entire time?" Tavros asks.

"Ugh, of course!" Vriska replies, flicking her hair dramatically. "Otherwise they'd figure out I smuggled you in, Mr. Dumbass."

"Can you, uh, not call m-"

"We need to get a move on or we'll be late!" exclaims Vriska, pushing the wheelchair along the corridor.

She gradually speeds up until she's practically sprinting along the hallway, with Tavros clinging to the sides of the wheelchair.

Somehow, they arrive at the hall in one piece. Tavros breathes out, thankful that he survived, looking around the huge hall in which the anime convention is situated.

"We haven't all day for gawking," Vriska mutters impatiently, wheeling Tavros past many of the stalls. A question pops into his mind.

"Vriska, uh, how much research are we going to get here? Shouldn't we, uhh, just watch the anime from home or, uh, something?"

"No, silly. There'll be a panel somewhere around here, where you can ask cosplayers questions! Also, we can get some good photos and interviews with them!"

"I, uhh, I suppose so..."

"Hey, Tavros," says Vriska, stopping the wheelchair. She crouches down to be at eye-level with her chair-bound companion. "What's wrong?" Tavros smiles internally, wishing that these moments would come more often. Even if they're possibly fake.

"It's, uh, nothing," he mutters, spontaneously finding a spot on the floor interesting.

"Are you sure, Tavros? It doesn't look like nothing..."

"It's just that I, uhh, really don't like crowds."

"We're going to be here for a while, Tavros. Get over it, okay?" she half-sneers, moving back round to push the wheelchair. Tavros assures himself that this is how she shows actual caring for other people, despite her personality. _She's a nice person, she's a nice person..._

"Do you have any money on you? They're selling Faygo over here," states Vriska, paying for a bottle for herself. Tavros pulls some change out of his pocket and hands it to her. She pays the vendor and passes another bottle to Tavros.

He drinks the delicious liquid, balancing between greed and moderation with slightly large gulps. Gamzee got him addicted to the stuff. Vriska, on the other hand, drinks it emotionlessly. Well, apart from a small flicker of glee in her eye, but Tavros puts that down to her being in her element in this place.

Soon, he's finished the bottle and, forcing himself not to stand up, asks Vriska to steer him over to the bin, hating how much he has to rely on her. She does so and he chucks the empty plastic bottle in the bin carelessly, while she downs the rest of her Faygo for convenience. As she slam-dunks the bottle in the rubbish bin, she notices a panel of Death Note cosplayers.

"Ooh! Over there!" Vriska pipes up, running as best she can while pushing a wheelchair through a crowd. A woman with a brown wig, introducing herself as Light, stands in front of a line-up of cosplayers. Vriska wheels Tavros to the front row, getting a seat because the convention staff believe he is a genuine paraplegic.

"Don't move your legs, whatever you do," she whispers threateningly, as 'Light' and co. begin answering questions. Vriska raises her hand excitedly, and Tavros chuckles at her display of muttering hopefully "pick me, pick me!" while almost lifting herself off of her seat. Light chooses her, and Vriska decides to ask 'Ryuk' a question. A man in makeup similar to Gamzee's (during shows and parties, of course, since the school forbids it otherwise) stirs from boredom and focuses on Vriska as she asks her question.

"Ryuk, if you had to choose a side, who would you side with, Light or L?"

He hesitates. "That's a difficult question. I never considered taking sides, seeing as it's against the Shinigami way of life. However, I suppose that I would side with Light," he indicates toward his fellow cosplayer with a gloved hand, "as he is an interesting character."

"Okay, next question!" says Light, and many hands shoot up again. Vriska pulls her BlackBerry out of her pocket and begins taking notes on the answer Ryuk gave her, as well as the answers to others' questions.

Tavros spaces out, having no interest in Death Book or whatever that anime's called. He looks around the hall, scanning for anything of interest. Even if he knows it's stupid, maybe someone's made a Pupa Pan anime?

Of course he'll help with the project. Vriska looks like she's taking enough notes from his perspective, so he doesn't have to do anything at the moment.

With no other distractions, Tavros notices a feeling in his lower stomach. He curses silently; the Faygo must have caught up with him. It isn't too bad, but it could become a problem if he has to be around too many people...

And he's in a room with hundreds of people.

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow. I returned to this a couple of days ago, expecting nothing, but FIVE REVIEWS?! Oh wow. Oh wow. *hyperventilates***

* * *

Tavros gulps. He turns to Vriska to ask her how long they'd be here, but she seems too absorbed in her 'research', and she'd probably get angry at him for interrupting. Instead, he sighs and drums his fingers on the arm rest impatiently, willing the minutes to pass.

While looking around the room, he notices something that makes his jaw drop. _A Fiduspawn anime?! Oh YES. Maybe I should get into anime after all._

He almost gets up to go to that stall, before realising that he's still supposed to be a cripple.

What a day. Wheelchairstuck and... maybe feeling a twinge down there. But to keep up the cripple image, he can't move his legs. He suppresses a moan of pain, forcing his legs to stay relaxed and slightly apart.

It's torture. He can feel the Faygo filling his bladder, but he can't move his legs no matter what. _Except, maybe..._

He looks around quickly. Nobody's looking at him, so he rapidly moves his legs to press his thighs together. He sighs as it becomes a little less painful, but it doesn't change the fact that he's stuck there.

_Oh God. I'll have to tell Vriska soon. There's no way I could last for more than twenty minutes or so... maybe not even for that long!_

Bending forwards slightly, his hands begin to stray to his crotch, but he forces them to his thighs instead. Otherwise, he'd look like a child full to bursting, and he's a teenager almost-full to bursting.

His hands grip at the fabric of his trousers, trying to put more pressure that would actually help him to hold it. He hisses through his teeth and looks towards Vriska hopefully, but she's still focused on the cosplayers. However, he can't help but admire her commitment.

He stops himself from crossing one leg over the other and thinks of how to grab himself discreetly instead. His bladder throbs at the thought and he just sneaks a quick grab, no more than a second, whether anyone's watching or not.

Even if it feels good, it only teases him, and he soon finds himself wanting to use his hand again. _No_, he tells himself, _it'll just, uh, be a short while. There's no need to get nervous._

He looks around him, trying to spot the toilets anywhere. But everywhere he looks, his view is obscured by people. _That means there'll be a huge queue..._

A wave of desperation hits him, and he forces himself not to squirm, the pressure causing him to inhale sharply. He presses his thighs together even more, gripping the armrests as tightly as he wants to grip his crotch. However, there's too great a risk of embarrassment to try it again.

"Nn," he mutters, his fingers beginning to tingle as he presses them into the armrests. The panel doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon, and they've started to reenact a scene. This isn't looking good for Tavros.

He feels a spurt threatening to escape him, and uses his will alone (as well as constantly pressing his member between his thighs) to hold it back. _I'm not going to be fine for much longer!_ he thinks, starting to weigh out the pros and cons of telling Vriska.

_Go on, just tell her! Would it really be that embarrassing?_

_Uhh, yes._

_It wouldn't be anywhere near as embarrassing as, uhh, not being able to hold it any longer, especially in front of so many people..._

"Gah!" he whispers, as he tempts his bladder with thoughts of release. _No! Think of... I don't know... _He looks around to find a distraction._ Vriska!_

He cringes. _Couldn't I have seen something else to distract me? Oh well..._

He imagines Vriska, just to get his mind off of anything piss-related.

_"Hahahahahahahaha! You pissed your pants like a child?!"_ taunts the imaginary Vriska.

_No, fuck! Think of someone else... Gamzee!_

He remembers this morning, how Gamzee warned him not to get alone with Vriska, because she obviously had plans.

Were he not otherwise preoccupied, he'd consider the possibility that Vriska is doing this to him on purpose, with the large crowd and the Faygo. Also, with the fact that she's actually being NICE to him.

However, none of these thoughts cross his mind. A (now) full bladder does a lot to your rational thinking.

His teeth clench together, and he throws his head back in frustration. _How long is this going to take?!_

He squirms slightly, attempting to remain inconspicuous, narrowly averting another close call. Letting out a breath to calm himself, he finally decides to ask Vriska. He leans over towards her.

"Uhh, Vriska," he whispers, with an indiscreetly urgent tone.

"Ugh, what is it? Make it quick," she hisses back, clearly frustrated. Tavros's words freeze up in terror, but then he realises that this is his only chance.

"How long is this, uhh, panel going to last?"

"I don't know," she replies, shrugging. "They normally last, say, half an hour or something."

Tavros groans. "Can't we leave, uh, a little sooner?" he pleads.

"Why would you possibly want to leave?" she responds, rolling her eyes.

"Uhh...erm...uh..." While he tries to come up with a reply, Vriska returns her concentration to the cosplayers as some girl gives 'Light' a lascivious remark.

"That's not going in the project," she mutters to herself, before turning back to Tavros. "They'll probably finish soon; it's been about half an hour," she assures him. "Are you even paying attention to this?!"

"Uhh, yes, of course!" he stutters.

"Really?" she asks incredulously, giving him a blank stare.

"I am!" he squeaks as he recalls his discomfort again. She rolls her eyes and turns to face the front again, to Tavros's relief. One less person to hide his desperation from.

"Okay, guys, we will take one last question before we have to disband this panel!" Light announces. "Yes, you there, at the back. No, not you..." She points in the general direction of the correct person._  
_

_Just find the right person already, will you?! _Tavros thinks irritatedly, wanting to scream. The Light cosplayer pauses as if listening, but Tavros doesn't pay attention to the question. He's simply waiting for them to finish.

A person requests that Light do 'his' laugh.

"Um, okay then," she replies, clearing her throat. Tavros sighs in exasperation, staring off elsewhere but unable to focus on anything, oblivious to his surroundings except that there are too many people...

Suddenly for Tavros, but not so suddenly for everyone paying attention, Light lets loose a loud, maniacal laugh. Out of shock, he feels a small drop of urine leak out and gasps quietly. _This is NOT good, _he thinks, getting a mental hold on himself.

"That's the end of our panel for today!" says Light, and the audience applauds. Tavros fails to join in. "It's now time to thank all of our amazing cosplayers..."

_Oh no._

"Come on, let's go," Vriska whispers. "I can't be bothered for all this." She gets up and moves behind the wheelchair, pushing it away from the panel. Startled by the movement, another short spurt escapes Tavros and he whimpers.

"Vriska! I-I can't..." His voice trails off. _...hold it. I can't hold it._

She stops the wheelchair and kneels down on one knee to be closer to his level. "What's the matter with you this time?" she says with a hint of contempt.

"I, uhh, need to, uhh..." he stammers, willing the words to come, "you know, uhh, go..."

She rolls her eyes. "What are you, a child? Just one little bottle of Faygo and already..."

His bladder contracts at the thought of Faygo. "Vriska," he says, interrupting her. He glares at her, but with less intimidation and more pleading.

"Fiiiiiiiine," she responds, beginning to push the wheelchair again.

"Hurry, please!" he squeaks, bending forward in an attempt to discreetly mask holding himself.

"Got it."

She speeds up slightly, power-walking through the crowd and practically shoving some of them aside by almost ramming the wheelchair into them. Every time, she speeds off before they can complain.

Tavros's eyes brighten upon seeing a sign pointing to the toilets, and his bladder flexes. He screws his eyes shut, trying to make the urge subside.

Then the crowd strangely sounds quieter; a door closes and locks behind him. He looks up, seeing the small room that he's in. A disabled toilet. _Yes, no queues, no people either side of me...!_

"Get a move on with it then," Vriska snarls, and he snaps his head round in terror, seeing her behind him. In the same room. _But I need to be alone or I won't be able to..._ Another leak; he grabs himself tightly to stall the flow.

"I haven't got all day," she complains, "and by the looks of you, you haven't either." She turns around to stare at the wall. "I'm not looking."


	4. Chapter 4

**I, unfortunately, know the frustrations of paruresis myself :/. It's led to a lot of awkward moments...**

**The manipulation mentioned isn't proper mind-control in this AU, but just knowing how to... push the right buttons, so to speak :)**

**((Why am I mixing all of my fantasies into this hnnghh))**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Vriska, I, uhh," Tavros mumbles. With no one watching, he can put off the tormenting paralysis act, squirming wildly in the wheelchair with both hands buried deeply into his crotch.

"Yes, I know. Just go already; I can hear you squirming pathetically over there," Vriska replies unpleasantly.

"Uhh..." _Dammit. Why won't the words just come already? _he thinks frustratedly. Realising that it'd be incredibly stupid to wet himself _right in front of a toilet_, he gets up quickly. Too quickly. He feels a dribble threatening to escape, and presses his thighs together tightly, crushing his hands between them painfully. Bending over forwards and squirming, he hobbles over towards relief.

"Please don't say you're just about to piss yourself over there."

"Sh-shut up," he mutters. 'Happy' is an understatement for how he feels when he notices his trousers have no zipper, or a belt for that matter.

"What was that?!" she asks indignantly, still staring intently at the wall.

Tavros doesn't reply, instead concentrating on just waiting, literally, one more second. He reluctantly removes one hand, using the other to stem the flow. His bladder refuses to co-operate, wanting release NOW, and threatens to open the floodgates before he can even get himself out of his boxers.

In one swift movement, he frees his dick from its cloth prison, aims at the toilet and...

Nothing.

He groans in frustration. _Wasn't I on the verge of an accident one second ago?! _He tries to force the liquid out, but it remains inside of him. The aching fullness doesn't subside at all; his subconscious holds the flood back, despite needing to let go.

"Fuck," he hisses.

Vriska feigns scolding him, with a mental image of him squirming, unable to move forwards, just in front of the toilet. "You really should've spoken up earlier, dumbass."

"It's not that," he says, his voice strained from desperation. "I, uhh, I can't..."

"Do you need me to _help _you walk one metre to the toilet?!" she retorts.

"N-no! I am, uhh, already here, it's just, uhh...c-can you leave, p-please?" he pleads distressfully.

"And how would you get out, without revealing the cripple façade, that we've strived to maintain, to be a lie? You can't control a wheelchair by yourself."

Were Tavros not so distracted, he would pick up on the fact that yes, he probably can. But instead, all he can focus on is trying to free his pent-up urine from its prison, and Vriska's talking isn't helping.

"Plus, have you SEEN the queue for the ladies' in here? I'm not particularly bursting at the moment, but we're going to be here for a while. Even I know it'd be stupid to wait until I get back to the dorm to piss, and it looks like such a waste of time to wait in that queue, when I can just go here!"

He tries to tune her voice out as she continues to babble about everything and anything that would tease his bladder further, sending him over the edge with desperation when he can't even relieve himself.

"What's the matter with you?" Vriska asks, forcing Tavros to pay attention to her words.

"Uhh, I, uhh..."

"Spit it out," she demands.

"I can't go while you're in the room," he mutters, so quietly that it's inaudible to Vriska.

"What?"

"I, uhh, can't go while you're here," he repeats.

"You have got to be kidding me," she replies. "How old ARE you?"

"Look, just, uhh, just stop teasing me about it, please...it's really embarrassing..." he mumbles, trying to release already and get this agonising, both literally and socially, moment over and done with.

He doesn't hear Vriska saying anything, but it takes him a moment to realise that's because she's actually stopped talking, not that he's stopped listening. She's rarely silent around him, so when she is, it's a good reason to be worried.

Suddenly, he feels Vriska's arms hanging loosely over his shoulders, and her body pressed up against his back. He gasps, and in shock, a second-long spurt escapes him.

"Aww, you were doing so well," Vriska comments, with hyperbolic disappointment.

"W-w-what are y-" Tavros stutters, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Shhhh. Come on, Pupa," she says endearingly, "don't hold back any longer. I can only imagine how much you're suffering."

Tavros squirms uncomfortably in her inopportune embrace for several reasons, left speechless as a blush warms his face.

"Pupa," she continues, and the nickname almost makes him melt into her arms submissively. _Damn her ability to manipulate people's emotions!_

"You like that nickname, don't you?" she asks, and he nods as if entranced. "Go on, Pupa. I'm not looking down. Just let go."

Despite her soothing voice (_how is that even possible?_), he still finds himself unable to relax in her arachnid's grip. "I, uhh, really c-can't..."

"Must I do everything for you? You're really hopeless, Pupa," she says, but not in her normal mocking tone. Instead, in a sort of mockery of her mocking tone. If that makes any sense.

One of her hands trails down Pupa..._Tavros's_ side, and he shivers, his breathing becoming shallower in terror. "Don't worry, Pupa. I'm not going to do anything like _that_," she whispers softly, as her hand moves onto his bladder, sending a pang of need through him. He brings his thighs together instinctively.

When she pushes down, hard and unexpectedly, his hold finally breaks. The almost orgasmic relief makes him cry out, but Vriska reacts rapidly, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Do you want everyone outside to hear you?!" she whispers panickedly, but Tavros doesn't take anything she's saying in.

His eyelids droop lazily as a stream finally rushes out of him, and he exhales heavily into Vriska's hand. The sound of his piss splattering against the water seems like the most beautiful noise in the world, the relief coming with it the most beautiful feeling.

He staggers backwards, and Vriska catches him, removing her hand from his mouth to do so. No longer restrained, a moan escapes Tavros as his stream dwindles down to nothing. With a contented sigh, he shakes himself off and tucks his length back into his boxers.

When he begins to lean forwards in order to flush, he notices Vriska's arms around him, and how, at some point, he'd fallen backwards into her. His face flushes from the close contact.

"Vriska, uhh, I..."

"Oh, sorry," she giggles, stepping away.

Tavros flushes the toilet, and moves over to the sink to wash his hands. Vriska uses the opportunity to start up a conversation.

"Boy, you really had to go, didn't you?" she says, laughing.

"It's, uhh, j-just the crowds," Tavros mutters self-consciously, turning the tap on. "They make me, uhh, kind of nervous..."

"Is that so?" she replies, raising her eyebrows and smiling in a quasi-amused expression, looking at the wall as if in deep thought.

Tavros awkwardly washes and dries his hands in silence. He then withdraws his hands from the dryer, shaking off excess droplets. Vriska doesn't seem to notice him looking at her, expecting her to say "let's go already," or something along those lines. _Come to think of it, she's been impatient all day, eager to waste no time at all. What's up with her now?_

"Uh, Vriska, aren't we going anywhere?" he asks, being cautious lest he trigger her. The sly grin on her face narrows only a little as she turns to him.

"Why? We don't get to spend much time together, with no witnesses. Why not make the most of the time we have?" Her smirk gets wider, and Tavros starts to back away.

"I, uhh, have no idea what you're talking about," he mutters fearfully.

_"Don't let her get alone with you, Tavbro. She's devised a plan, I know it."_

He walks backwards into a wall, knocking against it suddenly. In horror, he looks to Vriska, whose shoulders are shaking with breathy, megalomaniacal laughter, still moving towards him. She grabs his right wrist; pins it to the wall above his head.

"When's the next time we'll have a perfect chance like this?" she says lasciviously. Tavros makes an attempt to speak, but as soon as his lips open slightly, she locks hers onto his.

After just a couple of seconds, she slips her tongue into his mouth and lashes it around, asserting her dominance. Tavros remains stunned, but his tongue twitches nevertheless, almost wantonly. Vriska's hand, the one pinning his arm to the wall, relaxes its grip on his wrist, her fingers interlocking with his.

As her grip changes, Tavros feels slightly more... comfortable with the situation, thinking it to be less forceful and more passionate. He hesitantly builds up his confidence until he's sliding his tongue against hers with almost as much enthusiasm.

"F-fuck yes," she gasps into his mouth, for once not expecting a reply, but instead making one impossible by making out so desperately, so lustily that she almost slams his head into the wall.

Once she's satisfied, she pulls away, panting loudly. Tavros smiles up at her.

"You're better than I thought you'd be," she pants. "Now get back in the wheelchair. We've got some cosplayers to photograph, and there should be another panel in a couple of hours' time."

_Is... that what a proper kiss feels like? Wow, I've really been missing out... _Tavros thinks, getting back into the wheelchair.

"Okay, give me a moment," says Vriska, trying to stabilise her breathing. "Let's go. Oh and, by the way, Tavros, can you promise me something?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure," he replies dazedly, turning to look at her.

"Nobody must know of this," she commands. "Understood?"

"Of, uhh, of course," he stammers, still grinning. She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Compose yourself: you're blushing, and your smile is so wide it looks like it hurts your face," she commands.

"I'll, uhh, try," he mutters, as Vriska unlocks the door, kicking it aside to allow her to push the wheelchair through.

"No more Faygo for you," she mutters.

* * *

**I've recently had an influx of ideas for this, so I don't think it'll be over for a while yet. But updates will get much slower once I go back to school, which is really soon :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, my Maths exams are finally over :/. That's the main reason for this delay, but the other main one was that I wasn't sure whether I wanted Vriska or Tavros desperate in this chapter. It took me long enough to decide, heh.**

**Bluh, I think I used too many time-skips :/**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Since their little... snogging episode, Vriska decided that they'd collected enough information from the panel earlier that they wouldn't need more than a few photos. Said photos only took them a few minutes to collect, with the sheer amount of Death Note cosplayers._

_She then announced that now they had everything for their project, they might as well make the most of their time here. Tavros readily agreed to the date, hoping for a chance to see any more anime that might catch his interest. As Vriska jokingly put it, if he got into anime, he finally had a way to bond with Rufioh (Tavros's older brother). Tavros replied that it was more important that he got a chance to bond with her._

As the two teenagers wander around the hall on their little date, a voice sounds from above, over the intercom, and everyone in the room ceases their activities for the message.

"Attention, otaku! The disabled toilets are closed for maintenance, for an indefinite period of time. We apologise for any inconvenience!"

Everyone returns to what they were doing, most disregarding the announcement. Tavros lets a quiet, self-deprecating chuckle, at how much he'd have dreaded to hear that an hour or so ago.

"Hey, Tavros, isn't that the Fiduspawn stall we saw earlier?" Vriska asks, and Tavros's head snaps round to look at the stall.

"Can we go there? Please?" Tavros pleads hopefully. Vriska laughs and takes him over to the Fiduspawn stall, which has quite a bit of merchandise left to sell. The saleswoman, Vriska notes, instantly showcases her goods to Tavros, who is soon hanging on her every word.

Vriska leaves Tavros to stare at the plushies, badges, t-shirts and whatever else, taking a step back to check her camera. As she flicks through photos of every cosplayer she found from Mello to Matsuda, she realises something.

While she and Tavros were in that toilet together, she didn't get a chance to relieve herself. And how much Faygo has she had? A litre?

She glances towards Tavros, who seems too absorbed in the DVD labelled _Fiduspawn: The Complete First Series_ to be ready to move anytime soon.

Curling her toes slightly, she continues looking at the pictures as a distraction. She lets one thigh slowly slide forwards, then back, and repeat that motion subtly. Her mouth curls upwards in a grin, and her eye twinkles mischievously. _Wouldn't it be gr8 fun to hold it in public, squirming and desperate, trying not to let anyone notice? And if it gets too much, I could always..._

_Hang on a second._

Vriska's smile is slowly wiped off as she remembers the announcement. The disabled toilets are closed. Her only safe path would be the ladies'... with a massive queue that's a waste of time and, if she waited too long, could be the end of her.

_Zero fluid intake, _she tells herself. She focuses on her bladder for a moment, judging how long she could last. Wincing as a small pang hits her, she realises that she underestimated her need. Not too greatly, but nevertheless.

_We've done enough today. It wouldn't be a problem to go home a bit earlier._

"Hey. Tavros," she says, moving to his side. With a bit of both sick glee and horror, she notices her need increases slightly while walking. She stops next to him and mentions that they need to leave really soon to catch the train, pressing her thighs together slightly.

Tavros looks at her in confusion. "I thought you said we were going to, uhh, another cosplayer panel thing before we leave?"

"We don't need any more data, remember? I have all the information. All of it. Besides, I have some homework I need to get on with." She shifts her weight a little to the right.

"Uhh, okay, it's just that... I bought the DVD, but I only have enough money left for either Fairvee or Taurin," he gestures towards two plushies, "and I can't decide!"

Vriska rolls her eyes, muttering something in irritation. She looks at the two toys: one which looks like your typical, stupid fairy, with an oversized head, sickening smile, and with a hairstyle and hat combination that looks like an upside-down buttercup; the other is a green bull, with the same oversized head. _How pathetic_, Vriska thinks. _I really hooked a weirdo. But he's MY weirdo. Plus, he's cute, and as for his little 'problem'..._

"So which one will it be?" asks the saleswoman, in a forced cheery tone. Vriska restrains the urge to snap back at her for being impatient. Instead, she digs some money out of her pocket.

"Both," she replies, placing the money into her hand.

Tavros looks at Vriska in surprise, as the saleswoman counts out the money and retrieves the correct change.

"Uhh, Vriska..." he begins, trying to thank her.

"Save it for the train," she responds, somewhat aggravated. _The next train's leaving in just a few minutes. If I don't make it to that train, I won't get enough time to myself for the finale of this._

When the saleswoman, after bagging and handing the plushies to the now-beaming Tavros, gives Vriska her change, she almost snatches it.

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" the saleswoman chirps, as Vriska begins to walk off without so much as a goodbye. Tavros gives her a cheery wave over his shoulder.

"Vriska, uhh, why are we going so fast?" Tavros asks.

"The train isn't gonna wait for us," she replies, power walking towards the door. She only stops to collect their complimentary black beanie hats, bearing the words "OTAKU GATHERING 2013" on the front in electric blue letters. Then she speeds off to the station, with a slightly awkward gait, as each time she takes a step her bladder is jostled.

* * *

Vriska finally comes to a halt at the entrance to the platform. She wheels Tavros over to the disabled gate, handing her tickets to one of the employees as validation. He spends a few seconds, which feels like more than that for Vriska, checking that the tickets are genuine. Finally, he smiles, returning the tickets to Vriska. He opens the gate and she rushes in.

No sooner than their arrival, a train pulls into the station. Only a few people are waiting by the platform, which Vriska is grateful for. _No way would I stand up for this entire journey!_

After an annoying ordeal with the staff bringing a ramp over for the supposed cripple, Vriska and Tavros get into the carriage with a disabled section at the end. Vriska pushes Tavros into the wheelchair space, before seating herself in one of the chairs opposite.

Vriska huffs, and begins to stare out of the window, an obvious signal that she doesn't want to talk. Tavros puts it down to her PMSing, but only if he knew the truth. He doesn't, so he starts humming the Fiduspawn theme song instead of thinking about it.

The truth is, Vriska's planning out her afternoon.

_Should I just get into bed, and start squirming, maybe touching myself, until I lose it? Surrounded by a puddle of warmth...damn. Or maybe I should pretend Terezi's taken the bathroom, and start pacing back and forth, break out into a little pee-dance number, then eventually lose it?_

If someone could read her thoughts, even Vriska would be embarrassed. But with her private fantasies kept private, she continues to indulge in them.

"Vriska, uhh..." Tavros begins.

"Shush," she snaps, trying to focus on her fantasies. Tavros sees her cross one leg over the other, and twist slightly towards the window. Her right hand, resting in a half-fist on her thigh, also catches his attention.

In a mixture of mild shock and amusement, he deducts that she needs to take a leak. That would probably explain her eagerness to leave, but then again, their date isn't yet over.

That kiss they shared; it was like she transported him to another world. Before that, he'd never experienced such a thrill, such ecstasy.

"Vriska," he continues, needing to know that utopian pleasure again.

"What is it?" she snaps, not turning from the window.

"Uhh, there's nobody else here..."

"I noticed," she replies bluntly.

"Can I get out of the wheelchair now?" Tavros's legs are almost twitching from the lack of movement.

"Fine. As long as you get back in before anyone else sees."

"Uh, sure," he replies, standing up. He stumbles slightly, losing balance from the train's movement, but soon steadies himself. He walks around the otherwise-empty carriage, deciding to take Fairvee and Taurin with him.

"Fly, Fairvee, flyyyyyyyy!" he cries out, half-running down the aisle of empty seats and back.

Meanwhile, Vriska can't help but stare at him in bemusement.

"You are such a child, you know," she comments harshly.

"But, uhh, I love Fiduspawn..." he mutters. Following a few silent seconds he adds, "uhh, thanks for buying me these, I really appreciate it, but why did you pay for both?"

"It was easier," she responds.

"Uhh, I'll pay you back later, then."

"Thanks," she says in a mumble.

Tavros awkwardly stands in the aisle, before resuming his Fiduspawn antics. He continues playing with his new-found buddies for such a long time that, upon checking his watch, about twenty minutes have passed.

"Hey, uh, Vriska, we're only about ten minutes away from school, and, uhh..."

"Hm? What is it?" she asks, and Tavros inwardly rejoices at her slightly better mood. Little does he know it's because she's run out of fantasies and new plans for him to interrupt.

"It's, uhh, just..." His voice trails off again, out of shyness.

Vriska pries her gaze from the window to look at him. His face is completely flushed, leading Vriska to guess exactly what's in his mind.

"No," she says firmly, and reverts her eyes to the window.

"But I thought we're, uhh, going on a date..." Tavros says, and Vriska pointedly ignores him, returning to focusing on her desperation.

It's really starting to get extreme now. A train delay of over, say, half an hour would be a huge problem. But nevertheless, she increases her urge out of thrill. It's developed into a habit _beyond_ bordering on fetishistic.

She intentionally brings provoking images into her mind: waterfalls, lakes, taps; trickling, trickling streams. With each, her bladder finds it reminiscent of something else and throbs, forcing her to squirm to hold the flood back.

And she loves it. So much that she's completely tuned out Tavros's voice, subsequently missing his ramblings about how being in a wheelchair is a weird circumstance for a date, and asking if they'll have a second date, then going on to ask whether he spoiled the mood and that's why she doesn't want to kiss, or...

Vriska slowly realises he's still talking, and demands that he stop doing so. Tavros doesn't comply.

"B-but you, uhh, you said that we should make the most of our opportunities alone, because there aren't many of them, and..."

"Tavros. Shut up," she commands, and he quickly becomes dejected. "Well, it's nothing to do with you," she adds in an attempt to restore his confidence - _I don't want him to be such a fucking wimp all the time _- "I'm just not really in the mood. As for kissing, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Oh, uhh, okay," he replies. "So, uhh, are we, you know... going steady?"

Vriska laughs, the convulsions making her situation worsen in a good way. She doubles over forwards in (delicious) pain, pretending to re-tie her shoelace.

"Could you have come up with a lamer expression?" she blurts out.

As her fit of laughter finishes, Tavros nervously prompts her to answer the question.

"I," she makes eye contact with him, "think we are, in fact, in cahoots."

"You're one to talk about lame expressions," Tavros mutters under his breath, not knowing whether Vriska doesn't hear or chooses to ignore him.

"But you are NOT to tell a soul," Vriska says forcefully. "Got it?"

"Uhhh... why can't I?" he inquires.

"It's sort of a long story," she mutters, staring out of the window again.

"Don't we have, uh, enough time now?"

Vriska sighs, letting her crossed-over leg slide down onto the seat, allowing her to press her thighs together tightly. She grips onto her knees and mulls over in her head how to begin the story.

At that moment, they pull into the station.

"Damn it. Guess I'll have to tell you later. Now get back in the wheelchair. You can walk after I return it to the school's medical room."

"You STOLE this from school?!" Tavros asks.

"It isn't too hard for me to manipulate Mr. Hussie. He seems to like me," she remarks nonchalantly.

"So, uhh, you convinced the headmaster to take this wheelchair so far away from school grounds?"

"Yes. Now get back in the chair."

Tavros complies at Vriska's menacing tone.

She stands up and, with the sudden pressure, lifts one foot a centimetre off the ground to press one leg into the other, teetering a little.

"Uhh, Vriska, are you okay?" Tavros asks, genuinely concerned, and having forgotten his previous deduction.

"I feel absolutely peachy. Let's just go back to school."

* * *

Vriska slams the door to her and Terezi's dorm room behind her. A quick glance around reveals that she's still out somewhere, probably with Dave or Karkat. Or both. Who knows?

She jams a hand into her crotch. For the entire walk from the station back to school, that was all she'd wanted to do. Instead, she settled for hissing silently through her teeth, bending forward slightly, and walking with her thighs closer together than normal.

Letting out a sensual moan, she presses both hands against herself. In the meantime, her legs are jiggling rapidly, rubbing against each other. She shifts from foot to foot, moaning in pleasure.

Her bladder suddenly cries out for release even more than it had beforehand. She crosses one leg over the other, then allows her foot to curl round the back of her shin until she's completely twisted around herself.

She bends over forwards, just a little, grunting out a "fuck yeah".

_It would be even better if I could distract myself for a minute, then rid myself of that distraction and be hit with an even stronger desperation, _she thinks. Glancing around the room, she notices the computer, for once not being used. _Trolliiiiaaaan!_

Which is MUCH better than Pesterchum. Ever since that other class - with John, _unf, so hot _- used Pesterchum, even while everyone else in the school used Trollian, some people throughout the school converted to Pesterchum instead. Including Tavros. He said it sounded nicer than Trollian.

Vriska almost hobbles over to the chair, holding herself tightly. She sits down in the chair, still disappointed that it doesn't have wheels or even spin (that's the PURPOSE of a computer chair!). Opening Trollian, she hopes that Terezi forgot to log out, but she evidently didn't. She sighs, wondering why she'd even think Terezi could be so stupid, and squirms slightly. She enters her password incorrectly a couple of times before succeeding.

_A message?_

* * *

**- adiosToreador began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] -**

AT: uHH, hEY,

AT: sO NOW WE'RE NOT IN SUCH A HURRY,

AT: wHAT WAS THE STORY YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME?

AT: uHH, tHE ONE YOU MENTIONED ON THE TRAIN, i MEAN,

* * *

_BLUH. 'Trolling' sounds better than 'pestering'._

Vriska smirks to herself. A perfect way to get absorbed in something else. She squeezes her thighs together just at the thought, and begins to type.

* * *

AG: So eager to hear this tale, aren't you? :::;)

AG: 8ut if you must know...

AG: It's 8ecause of Kanaya.


	6. Chapter 6

**You know, writing out all of those typos was pretty fun. I just typed as quickly as I could while shaking XD. Hopefully you can still read what she's messaging to Tavros...**

**By the way, I really should've replied to all of your reviews, but none of you have accounts and my style is to message people with my replies XD. Don't take me the wrong way, I really appreciate reviews!**

**As for the number of chapters I'm planning on, it's currently undecided. However, I think I'll be wrapping this up soon, so there'll probably only be a couple more. I have so many more plots that I want to give life to, so yeah. :p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

AG: Do you remm8er how shee and I usef to share a room?

AT: uHH, yEAH,

AG: We were reslly gr8 frends. 8ut then she recealed that sh thought of me in a differnet way. And she thouhgt I returned those feelings.

* * *

Vriska squirms rapidly, letting out a shaky breath of arousal. Her fingers shake as she dances wildly in her chair, and she hardly notices how often she's mistyping.

She forces herself to keep both hands typing, leaving only her will and movements to attempt to keep everything in. One of her knees moves backwards, turning her slightly in the chair, trying to find a position to prevent a leakage.

* * *

AT: rEALLY?

AT: i THOUGHT SHE LIKED, uHH,

AT: wHAT'S HER NAME,

* * *

Smirking and muttering to herself that Tavros is none the wiser, and is preoccupied with trying to remember Rose's name, Vriska double-crosses her legs and twists round to face the other side.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," she groans in pained pleasure.

* * *

AT: tHAT GIRL IN jADE'S CLASS,

AT: iS IT rOSIE?

AT: oR IS IT rOXY?

* * *

She uncrosses her legs, counting on Tavros to keep guessing names, and stands up. As she expects, the pressure increases sharply, and her hand drops down to clutch herself. She almost topples over, and flings out her other hand to catch herself on the wall. Leaning against it, she crosses one leg over the other, crushing her hand in between.

Her computer bleeps a few more times, with Trollian's notification sound, and she remembers that she has a chat to get on with. Not knowing whether to be frustrated or not, she returns to the chair, instantly doubling over until her face almost hits the keyboard.

* * *

AT: hELLO?

AT: aRE YOU STILL THERE?

AT: ,,,

AT: uHH, vRISKA?

* * *

She manages to keep herself under control, to some extent, and begins to type out a reply.

* * *

AT: yOU THERE?

AG: Yes, I am.

AT: sO, wHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?

AG: 8etweeen me and whom?

AG: Oh, KAnyay.

AG: Well, you can jsu t imagine what happende. Things 8etwehn us gotr reallu awkard, so yeah...

* * *

Groaning, she moves both hands down to grip herself tightly, until she feels her bladder throbbing, now really begging for release. She shifts her butt from side to side, simultaneously wanting release and wishing that this will never end.

* * *

AT: uHH,

AT: aRE YOU OKAY?

AT: yOU'RE MAKING A LOT OF, tYPOS,

* * *

"Shit! He noticed!" she hisses to herself. With her brain preoccupied with keeping the flood back, it takes her much longer than usual to think of a way to get herself out of this situation.

Instead of coming up with something clever, as she simply doesn't have enough time, she takes the easy way out.

* * *

AG: I'm fine!

AG: i JSUt have so many ironsi n the fire, taht;s why I cant' spendc AAAAAAAAGES with each mesaeg!

AG: Why woud you thinks otherwise, TOreadork/

AT: uHH, iF YOU SAY SO,

AT: aNYWAY, i'VE GOT SOME WORK TO DO,

AT: sO,

AT: uHH,,,

AT: tALK TO YOU LATER,

AT: i GUESS?

**- adiosToreador ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] -**

* * *

Vriska jumps up from her chair, and quickly regrets doing so. The sudden movement causes her bladder to spasm, and she shoves her thighs together. Smirking, she decides to turn this into a roleplay.

"Terezi!" she yells at the empty bathroom, in feigned annoyance. "When is your shower going to finish?! I'm about to piss myself out here!"

She creates the sound of a shower running in her head, to aid the simulation, and her bladder protests to this new stimulus. Shifting from foot to foot, she continues her pleading.

"Pleeeeaaaase! The sound of that shower isn't helping! I know you like to finger yourself to thoughts of Dave, but this is taking ridiculously long!"

Imaginary Terezi turns off the shower, to Real Vriska's delight. She rushes towards the door, only to 'be pushed back' by Imaginary Terezi, as she pokes her head around the door, responding to Vriska's remark.

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

Vriska slams the door and fakes a groan, as if Terezi had slammed the door in her face and continued her shower. She turns 180 degrees, falling backwards to lean against the wall, and grabs her crotch tightly. Now, this situation might be fake, but her need isn't. She presses her thighs together until her hands, caught between them, throb.

She throws her head back in pretend frustration, which would be fully convincing, were it not for her mischievous smirk. Squirming against the wall, she gasps as a second-long spurt escapes her. She tightens every muscle which is working to hold it, and gyrates furiously, so that her clothes scrape against the wall louder than before.

"Terezi, I can't hold it any longer!" she cries out, surprised that the waver in her tone of voice is real. She suddenly panics, realising that she's never taken her 'alone time' this far, and has never had to deal with the clean-up. How would she explain herself if Terezi picked up on the acidic stench with her amazing sense of smell? How could she walk to the laundry room without anyone noticing the slightly yellowed stain?

Then she bursts out laughing at how ridiculously paranoid she's being, and her muscles relax slightly. A much larger spurt comes out, and despite hurriedly bending over, pressing her fingers hard against her urethra, her stream doesn't stop until her trousers are soaked on the insides to the knees.

"Fuck!" she cries out, looking down at herself. With so much liquid lost, she _should_ feel relieved, but instead she feels so much worse. It took all of her concentration just to halt the flow, but now she needs to move, fast, or the rest will land on the floor as well.

She shifts slightly, and some more pee comes out, dripping onto the floor. Tears of shame uncharacteristically prickle at the corners of her eyes, with this much pain. The feeling of arousal also increases rapidly, and her hand begins to stroke herself of its own accord. She lets out a small moan, and almost throws all of her inhibition out of the window in this moment.

Reluctantly forcing herself to not let go just there, she hobbles over to the door, just a few centimetres away, with her legs shoved with such force into each other that she starts to get pins and needles in her fingers. Before she notices it, she's thrown the bathroom door open, regardless of Imaginary Terezi's shower, and the toilet is within view.

But even she knows that it's definitely too late for that, and tries to make it to the shower instead. Since it's combined with a bath, though, it could really be much more convenient. On the other hand, it could also be much less.

She decides to prioritise speed over control, and rushes for the tub, tripping over her own feet. She climbs in so clumsily that it could almost be counted as a fall, and her arm smashes into the side of the bath.

In this moment, also, her hold breaks, and she doesn't hold back.

Piss floods out of her, and she shudders with the relief. Her fingers begin to make quick work of her arousal, sending even more twinges through her body. She feels her hand being coated in warm liquid, only bringing her to climax faster.

She doesn't even notice when she's stopped peeing, or when her orgasm is over. Her eyes slip closed, and she says words with each breath that she doesn't even think about.

Eventually, she comes to her senses, and brings herself up onto her elbows. Her head pulsates with exhausted headaches, and her vision blurs slightly. As she changes position, her soaked trousers squish against her, and she realises she'll have to clean this up. Groaning with annoyance, she gets up and locks the door, in case Terezi comes back soon.

She turns the shower on, and steps under without taking her clothes off. Two birds, one stone. With a naughty smile flickering across her face, she wonders whether she'd be more turned on by wetting herself, or watching someone else wet themselves. There's only one experiment to prove that...

"It's decided," she thinks aloud. "I am going to push Tavros past his limit."

Scandalous images fill her mind, and she pays no attention to her shower, only her own fantasies.

"Fuck yes, I need to see that," she mutters, hatching a plan in her mind. She makes a mental note to ask Terezi when her next date with Dave is, so she and Tavros can be alone. But of course, she's not going to say that last part.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM FINALLY WRITING. Sorry, I just haven't really had the time at all; I've been writing this over the course of a fortnight or so.**

**Here's the final chapter :)**

* * *

_Today is the day,_ Vriska tells herself, walking into the classroom for the first lesson of the day - Biology. She takes her seat, which just so happens to be next to Tavros for this lesson. He's already turned up, since he gets to lessons early, while Vriska turns up as late as she can get away with.

As the lesson begins, she groans quietly at the amount of notes she has to write down. She glances over to Tavros, and her mind swarms with images: squirming in his seat, legs crossed, red in the face, maybe a little-

"Vriska! Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

_Of course not. I couldn't care less about this lesson._ "Yes, miss, I'm just... looking for an ink cartridge. My pen's out of ink."

Her Biology teacher takes this as an acceptable excuse, and returns to writing on the board.

"Uh, Vriska," mutters Tavros. She looks at his hand, seeing his offering of an ink cartridge.

"You really are a dumbass," she remarks, chuckling. "I don't really need one, I just wasn't paying attention!"

"Oh, um, okay," he stammers, replacing the cartridge into his pencil-case.

Vriska hurriedly jots down everything from the board, remembering that she simply can't have a detention today, not when she has to keep an eye on Tavros for several hours.

Once her teacher leaves the room to get a new board pen - which Vriska doesn't notice until Karkat starts throwing objects in Eridan's direction, yelling insults at the other - she shuffles closer to Tavros. He takes notice instantly, flinching.

"Hey, Tavros?" Vriska asks in a quasi-innocent tone.

"Y-yes?"

"I was thinking," she begins, pausing for dramatic effect, "we could go to the chess club together, after school. It's in room 5."

Tavros seems to be juggling his thoughts, trying to find a response. He's too intimidated by Vriska to say no... or even afraid that she'll believe he doesn't want to spend time with his secret girlfriend... but he's not amazing at chess. Okay, maybe he won't turn down this opportunity, when Vriska's actually being nice to him.

"Uh, I don't see why not," he finally responds, smiling sheepishly.

_Oh my God, I think I actually like his smile. I thought the only hot aspect about him was the whole, you know, pissing thing..._ She shakes her head internally at these sickening, lovey-dovey thoughts.

"Great!" she replies.

"Oh, uh, by the way, if you don't mind me asking... what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?"

"Uhh, there's a massive bruise on there..."

Vriska looks down at her arm, noticing the huge, blue-black blotch discolouring almost her entire forearm, the one she got from falling into the bathtub during that little session of... experimentation. Hoping desperately that there isn't an obvious blush on her face, she replies that she just fell over. At that moment, their teacher returns, and she stops examining the bruise.

_He's going to the chess club. Phase 1 complete._

The day's lessons pass quickly as Vriska only pays attention to write down the most 'important' of the notes, choosing to fantasise instead. Every upcoming lesson appears as if someone's selected the seating plans in which Vriska is too far away from Tavros to start a conversation with or simply closely watch him.

Lunchtime appears through the blur, as Vriska's salvation from boredom. She eats her food while watching Tavros, in the dining hall, from a distance. Since, at this time, so many people will be in the toilets, she believes there's no way he'll go... unless he forgets how there'll be people there?

Even though he was fidgeting a little during the presentation in History, he didn't leave due to the embarrassment asking would cause. Now, since he's just with Gamzee (they always sit far away from everyone else, otherwise Tavros would speak too quietly for Gamzee to hear), he might excuse himself...

Vriska hears a faint "I'll, uhh, be back in a minute."

_Because it's easier to hear the voice of the person you love than the average voice, isn't it?_

She dramatically hits her head on the table, barely missing her food. Realising that the others on the table are probably staring at her, she remains there, passing it off as an attempt to power nap. She brings her arms up onto the table so she can rest her head on them. Her head lifts slightly, just enough to catch Tavros walking out, and her sister, Aranea, lecturing a very bored-looking Meenah.

Rufioh stops his younger brother, and he squirms slightly in place. Vriska catches snippets of their conversation:

"Hey, dude... you watched the anime I left at your dorm yet? It's really something else! Basically, there's this..."

"Uh, yeah, uh, I'll check it out later, can I just...?" He motions towards the door of the dining hall, shifting from one foot to another. His brother seems to notice his predicament.

"Oh, haha, sorry. Well, talk to ya later!" he says, raising his hand in a casual, half-hearted wave. Tavros instantly walks away from him, at a pace that suggests he'd bolt, were he alone.

As he disappears, she lets her mind drift back to the previous lessons of today. PE was one of them. In fact, that was the lesson just before lunch, but they separated boys and girls and she missed out on more of his squirming.

_I wonder how difficult it was for him to get changed, pressing his legs together, trying to hold it in, with the pressure almost being too much, on the verge of an accident..._

_And moving around so much during PE couldn't have been good for his predicament. Oh, he'd be bursting, and being asked to run a lap of the track or play a rugby match - whatever he was doing - would only make it worse, but he couldn't just leave. He would have to stay there, his bladder full and screaming for release, and..._

At that moment, Tavros returns, and Vriska stops her daydreaming to watch him. He has a light flush of red on his cheeks. His hands tremble ever so slightly with each step, curled a little more than normal at his sides. And his walk, stiff-legged, would normally be thought of as him feeling uncomfortable with so many people around, but to anyone watching closely, especially a certain younger Serket sibling, his need is blatant.

He sits back down cautiously and mutters something, with a hint of embarrassment, to Gamzee. His friend puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, no doubt telling him to all up and hang in there. Nepeta's weird sister, Meulin, lets out a high-pitched screech of shipping-related excitement from across the room, making Vriska feel a stab of jealousy.

She shoots the girl a look of contempt, and quickly returns to watching Tavros's every move. Then, she notices how his hair is soaked. _How was that not obvious before? _Gamzee seems to be in a similar state.

_They had swimming for PE? _Her heart speeds up with excitement, as her mind comes up with a scenario to fantasise over. _All that water, everywhere... Tavros would leave the changing room, glancing around nervously, his toes curling as he sits on the bench by the water, looking into it, dreading the moment when he's asked to swim. And, oh, how he would squirm! How he would slowly stand up, not wanting to jolt the liquid inside of him, and wince upon just putting one toe in the water, let alone his entire body, and..._

BRIIIIIIIING!

Vriska turns her head sluggishly to see the clock - lessons are just about to begin. She gets up from her seat and pauses for a second, trying to remember what's next.

_Oh yeah. Double English. Double English._

Groaning at the prospect of such a long and boring class, she grabs her bag, which she'd dumped on the floor outside of the lunch hall, and walks towards her English class. Like all the other classes today, she barely pays any attention. During the creative writing task - _hooray _- she writes not a word more than the minimum required, especially since she's supposed to write some rubbish about pretending to be on a cruise when the engine breaks down. Of course, she turns it into a scenario where pirates board the ship and cut off the engine, so she gathers her own gang of pirates and stands up against them.

As she glances around, seeing that nobody else has finished their assignment yet, she grabs another piece of paper and scrawls a message on it: _I'm totally going to kick your ass in this chess match._

When the teacher isn't looking, she throws it at Tavros, and it bounces off of his arm, landing in front of him on the desk. Vriska watches the curious look on his face as he puts his pen down, glancing around to see who threw it. His eyes meet Vriska's, and she smirks, nodding at the scrunched ball of paper. He grins a little in return - Vriska tries to force down the sickening fluttering in her heart - and opens the paper. She sees him read it, and then laughs in self-deprecating humour, mouthing his response to Vriska: _I know._

He drops his head again and returns to writing. Vriska sighs dreamily, then quickly composes her expression to make it look like a sigh of boredom. She scans her desk quickly, and catches sight of another sheet of paper. A thought crosses her mind - what if she wrote about her fantasies? _It's on a different piece of paper; my thoughts would stay private. And my teacher would think I'm still working!_

Her pen meets the paper, but she pauses. She takes her eyes off of the paper and looks at Tavros, across the room. The desks are arranged in a horseshoe shape, with Vriska on one side, Tavros on the other, and she couldn't care less about where everyone else is. It's just Tavros, in all of his desperation. His thighs are crushed tightly together, and his stance seems a little tense as he writes. Every now and again, he bounces his knees up and down rapidly, a subtle movement that fails to get past Vriska. He chews his lip a little, sneaking glances at the clock, counting down the minutes in his mind.

However, as his eyes drop back down to his work, he sees the note there. Vriska watches intently as his brow creases with worry, clearly trying to judge whether he could last one more hour.

His eyes drift back to the clock time and time again, until his eyes seem to light up a little. Vriska follows his gaze, and notices that there are only a few minutes left of this lesson.

The teacher stands up to collect their work. "Whether it's finished or not," she adds, walking round the horseshoe. Everyone turns in their papers, and begin to pack away, striking up conversations with their friends. Tavros stuffs his books away hurriedly, his weight shifting slightly every second or so.

He turns to leave as soon as his books have all been replaced into his bag, and many other students, eager to leave the lesson, do the same.

Their teacher stops them, asking everyone to put their chairs up on the desks (in the cases of those who haven't done so already) and wait for the bell to signal the end of the day's lessons.

Tavros lets out a quiet groan that doesn't go unnoticed by Vriska. For the last minute of the lesson, she picks up on everything: his shuffling in discomfort, his hand tightening around one of the straps of his bag, and the way his knees and toes are just slightly turned in.

The pressure in his bladder is now constant and unforgiving, almost tempting him to just forget the rules and make a run for it. Reluctantly, he stays put until salvation resounds in his ears: the bell screeching freedom.

Vriska reacts as quickly as a sprinter to the bang of a pistol, signalling the start of a race, and gets just outside the door before anyone else in the class. Tavros, meanwhile, is called back to put his chair up. He does so, grumbling and rubbing his legs together impatiently. Then he races out of the door, only to be caught by Vriska.

"Room 5's at the other end of school. We need to get a move on!" she says, grabbing Tavros by the wrist and pulling him in the direction of chess club.

"Uh, Vriska, can I just...?" he begs, trailing off out of embarrassment.

"There's no time for any of this dilly-dallying! If we don't get there now, someone will get the other chessboard, and we won't even get a chance to play!" she calls out over her shoulder.

As Tavros is pulled along, each faltering step shakes his bladder, and Vriska either doesn't hear or ignores his every request to slow down.

Vriska, unlike herself, hears her heart beating loudly, rapidly, unable to believe that this is actually happening. She's dragging Tavros to the classroom, and every protest sends signals of arousal to her head. And it's only going to get better. She'll be playing chess, a one-on-one, long game which requires focus and logic, being able to see Tavros squirm, his hands shaking and fumbling with the chess pieces, and-

She sees the digit '5' printed on a door to her left, and once again halts her train of thought to pay attention to the real world. Tavros crashes into her as she stops running.

"You are so clumsy, Toreadork," she comments, opening the door to Room 5 so that it slams into the wall. Tavros doesn't retort, but instead presses his thighs together tightly to hold the liquid in, as soon as he thinks she's not looking.

Meanwhile, Vriska looks into the room: there are only two chess tables out today, and the only people there are the siblings well known for their fights and always being in the same class despite that. Calliope and Caliborn.

The two of them take no notice of the new arrivals, and just continue to yell at each other instead, slamming their chess pieces down with each move.

"Can you two shut up?!" yells Vriska.

"Can you two fuck off?!" Caliborn retorts, giving Calliope a second to shoot a pleading glance towards Tavros. However, his need preoccupies his mind too much to notice her.

He balls his hands into fists, clutching the hem of his shirt. His bladder throbs, reminding him that he'll have to leg it as soon as Vriska lets him leave, or he'll never make it. He forces back the voice that tells him he'll never make it regardless, at the same time blocking out the words of Vriska and Caliborn, hearing them but not listening. A small hiss escapes through his gritted teeth, at the pressure that he so wishes he could reduce.

He takes a while to notice Vriska saying his name, with a box containing a chess set under her arm, her foot propping the door open.

"Tavros! Are you deaf?!" she shouts, until he eventually stirs and looks at her. "We're going to occupy a different room so we can play without this screaming imbecile," she states, nodding towards Caliborn. Before he can reply, she drags Tavros out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

The sudden movement catches Tavros off guard, and he clamps his legs together tightly, feeling urine trying to push itself out. Then more panic flows into him as the momentum from being dragged out of the room propels him forward, and he struggles to regain his balance.

"Come on, Tavros! How long does it take For your simple brain to process how to walk t-" Vriska says, cutting herself off as she turns round and sees Tavros, the way his legs are trembling, how his hands are straying towards his area but he forces himself to not be degraded to that, the furrow in his brow, the red spreading across his cheeks, like a velvet red carpet inviting Vriska to watch this exclusive show.

Like the first time she set eyes on her celebrity crush, Nic Cage, in a film, she's stunned. Her jaw drops. _Oh fuck YESSSS._

"Are you okay, Tavros?" she asks, rushing over to him - an excuse to see his desperation up close.

"V-Vriska, I..." he stutters, bouncing up and down subtly, but not subtly enough for Vriska to miss the sign. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Please. I can't wait any longer."

Vriska's heart speeds up again, with just the tone of pleading in his slightly strained voice, and how he can't bring himself to state his need outright.

"You're pretty impatient to start this game, aren't you?" she laughs, opening the door to an empty classroom, next room along from the original room for chess club. Before he can speak out again, she invites him inside, watching him closely as he moves past her with small, quick steps.

She closes the door behind her and begins to set up the chess set on a table, keeping Tavros in the corner of her eye. He stands awkwardly a couple of metres away from her, visibly disconcerted. At one point, he even crosses one leg over the other, with his hands pushing his front thigh down into his other leg - he hastily moves out of this position.

Once Vriska sets up the board, she brings a chair round to the opposite side of the desk, calling Tavros over. They take their seats opposite each other - with Vriska allowing Tavros to take white - and begin their game.

No matter how hard he tries, he just can't concentrate on the game. His moves take him a lot of time to plan, but then they're all simple and tactically poor. Vriska notices that this is due to his need, as every time he tries to pay attention, he begins to lose his control. At each move, his chair shifts, squeaking, as he twists slightly, trying to put pressure on his crotch. He fumbles with the pieces, and every now and again Vriska corrects illegal moves, smirking every time.

Soon, he can barely take it anymore; the liquid burns downwards, and Vriska notices the twisted grimace on his face. His hands slip under the table, but their position suggests that instead of clutching himself, he's gripping either side of his seat tightly.

"You're losing," Vriska comments, breaking the silence - well, apart from Tavros's occasional little grunts of effort, which would be barely audible otherwise.

"I told you I'm not a good chess player," he retorts, and Vriska notices the hint of strain in his voice.

"Check." Tavros promptly moves his king to a random square, and Vriska takes his bishop with her knight. She comments on how he could've made a better move while placing the bishop in the ever-growing pile of white pieces.

But Tavros isn't listening. What were once pangs of harsh need are now continuous waves of pee, and he rubs his thighs incessantly. _I am_ not _waiting any longer._

"Uh, I'll be back in a minute," he says, standing up from his seat. He cuts off a gasp as it escapes him, his need increasing sharply. To combat this, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and brings them as close together as possible. Unfortunately, his pockets aren't deep enough, so he doesn't wait for Vriska to acknowledge his departure and starts to walk over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she demands.

"Just to the toilet," he mutters over his shoulder.

"Jeez, you are such a baby," Vriska replies. "Can't you hold it for the rest of this game?!"

"Uhh..."

"You're not going anywhere until this game is over. Unless you have the bladder of a six-year-old."

"No, I don't!"

"Then you can wait. Besides, I'm just going to cheat if you leave." Vriska smirks; having all this power over him feels great. And knowing he's just on the verge but she's denying him release feels even better.

"I'll show you," he challenges, reluctantly sitting back down.

He instantly regrets not leaving when he could. His bladder, having expected release, cries out to be emptied, but he tries to convince himself that he can wait.

Letting out a heavy breath through his teeth, he doesn't even attempt to play properly anymore. He keeps moving to avoid his king and queen being taken, disregarding his other pieces until he only has four left, with Vriska having her entire set less two that Tavros managed to capture.

And his bladder is screaming louder than ever, until Tavros realises that he has to either clutch himself quickly or a spurt will escape.

On his move, he knocks a chess piece onto the floor. Vriska notices that it's an intentional movement.

"I'll get it," Tavros says, bending under the table. He takes this moment to grab his member, and almost moans at the moderate relief such a simple action gives him.

He grabs the piece - noticing it's a white rook - from the floor with his other hand, and sits back up again. Then, he notices that he has no idea where the rook was.

"Uh, where does this piece go?" he asks, glancing around the board in an attempt to jog his memory. But that course of action fails since he never paid attention; he awaits Vriska's reply.

"Don't worry," she responds, "it's about time we got rid of this barrier anyway."

Before Tavros notices the meaning behind her words, she drags her arm across the board, knocking the pieces onto the floor. Next, she leans over the table alluringly, elbows on the far edge of the chess board, and her lips mere centimetres from his.

She quickly closes the distance, bringing her lips to his. She opens them, pulling his open as well by doing so, and slips her tongue into the cavern of his mouth, kissing him passionately.

Upon pulling away, she notices a blush on his face, and he stutters, trying to say something to convey his surprise (and probably his need as well).

"Isn't this what you wanted on the train? I can't have lost my appeal since," she teases. While he's still trying to get words out, she forces her lips upon his again, silencing him.

The warmth of her lips, an insinuation of a different kind of warmth, makes Tavros squirm. Being caught off guard for the second time, he loses his hold. A spurt escapes, causing him to tense up.

"Relax," says Vriska, only moving far enough away to say that between kisses. She trails a hand down his side, which only worsens Tavros's situation, being ticklish. He whimpers into her mouth as a drip escapes, and pushes her away from him.

"Shush. Only kissing now," she reassures him as he tries to speak again. There's no denying that the kisses feel amazing, but they come with a price; he can't afford to relax.

_Just a little more,_ Vriska thinks excitedly, pulling Tavros back to her. _Soon he'll lose control... or would he beg to go, but then stop abruptly outside the door, looking down shamefully as his hold breaks...?_

"V-Vriska!" Tavros cries out. Her kissing has sped up and increased in force and vigour through her arousal; she never even noticed. "Ahh!" he screeches again, as she pulls his shirt towards her, lifting him slightly off of the seat. Tavros hardly even notices her strength out of desperation. Noticing how distracted Vriska is, he jams a hand between his legs desperately, with the flow threatening to escape.

"I can't..." he begins, then breaking off into moans as loud as Vriska's.

"Shhhh," she replies, opening her eyes and leaning back a little. Up close, Tavros feels his gaze being absorbed into those sensual indigo eyes.

He only regains awareness when she closes her eyes again, drawing curtains over the windows to her soul. "Vriska, I..."

"Shhhh." The sound triggers something within Tavros, and he rubs his legs together. His bladder is beginning to ache with fullness, and he's sure he'll lose it any second now.

"V-"

"Shhhhhh," she repeats.

"I can't hold it anymore!" he shouts, ignoring her shushes. "I really have to piss, okay?! Just let me go!"

Stunned, Vriska lets her eyes snap open. She doesn't stop Tavros for a second as he tries to move away, but can't move too quickly thanks to his bursting bladder. He lets his other hand press against his crotch as well; a fist pushes the other until he feels another throbbing pain from the pressure. Then, he notices that he's stopped moving, and is instead standing in the middle of the room, bent over forwards and seriously running out of time.

"I'm not going to make it," he whispers, the strain in his voice evident. His eyes begin to sting with tears, and Vriska notices a glistening trail sliding down his cheek. He blushes deeply, dancing in place to delay the inevitable. One foot is lifted off the ground, his leg bent at the knee to keep his thighs together, and then swaps quickly for the other.

He doesn't even realise that Vriska's moved off of the table and taken steps towards him, uncharacteristically nervous.

_This is happening. Holy shit, it's really happening. He's about to piss himself. Now I have to tell him what I'm into; it's my best chance. Otherwise, he'll feel disgusted by himself, then disgusted by me._

_I have to tell him BEFORE he-_

"Ah!" he cries, then sharply intaking a breath. He jiggles around more quickly, his hands no longer pressing into his cock but clutching it tightly. His legs wobble beneath him but, determined not to let his final bit of dignity go, he resists the urge to fall to his knees.

But he can't resist the other urge any longer.

He throws his head back, with his need driving him insane; he forgets everything else, even actually leaving the room.

"Pupa," Vriska mumbles in his ear. Her presence seems sudden, and he jumps, losing a tiny bit more. The floodgates are severely weakened at this point, and the spurt lasts dangerously long, long enough for it to be visible, and for him to feel warm droplets on his hands.

"Pupa," she repeats, "it's okay. J-just let go." _Damn that quaver!_

"What?!" Tavros jumps in shock, then squirms rapidly, trying to control his need again. "What... do you mean, just l-let go?" he wails.

"I wouldn't be disgusted," Vriska continues. With only a hint of bashfulness, she adds, "quite the opposite."

"I..." He can barely start a sentence anymore. It takes him a few seconds to understand what she just said, and when he does realise, his bladder overrides any feelings of surprise.

Another dribble escapes; he's lost count of the spurts by this point, but each one brings him no relief. Stubbornly, he's determined to hold out for as long as possible, despite the ongoing pain and his trousers' wetness.

"I gave you permission," Vriska purrs in his ear. "I said I don't mind."

"How..."

"I'll run and get you some more clothes after you're done. The cleaners will take care of the mess, and only I'll know it was you." Tavros pays little mind to her list of assurances, barely processing them.

"It'll be our little secret," she finishes, in a more lascivious tone than before.

"I can't...I..." Tavros stutters, half-crouching and bouncing up and down.

"This is stupid, Tav. You're in so much pain. Wouldn't it feel better than anything to piss right now?"

He groans, wiggling in place desperately. The only word he hears is 'piss', which brings his bladder ever closer to full release. He can hardly acknowledge anything but the ongoing pain, and his instinctive desire to hold it in. His bladder has always been on the weak side, but until now he was sure his wetting days (nights, in many cases) were over.

Vriska rolls her eyes. "Why don't you just... oh, you know what..."

And she turns his head round towards her, kissing him. The rest of his body follows automatically, turning to the left, and then, after one quick jolt, relaxes. Exhausted from the effort, Tavros's hold breaks under the kiss, and he stumbles into her clumsily as the contents of his bladder empty out onto the floor.

Vriska proceeds to kiss him passionately, doing most of the work due to his state of relief. She grinds into him a couple of times, testing out the feeling. A warm dampness spreads across her clothes as well as Tavros's; soon, her feet find a growing puddle on the floor as well.

The arousal from the proximity, warm wetness, and Tavros's beautiful moans sends her on an overdrive. She almost bites Tavros with the force behind her kisses, and he starts to participate in the kiss, moving just so that there's no risk of him being bitten.

She takes a step forward, pushing one of her thighs between Tavros's, confusing the other. The liquid, still pouring out, covers her trouser leg quickly enough that the colour darkens within five seconds with a powerful hiss.

All too quickly, the flow becomes inaudible, and Tavros sighs as it trickles to nothing. However, Vriska doesn't stop making out with Tavros for quite a while - nobody's counting the time. Her leg, still just about touching Tavros's crotch, rubs up against him.

He leans back out of the kiss, being the first to speak after the incident. "Uhh, I don't think we should be doing anything, uh, sexual..." he mutters embarrassedly, feeling himself experience a little arousal.

"What? What am I... oh." Vriska looks down to see where her leg is, and then notices Tavros's slight hard-on just above that. "I didn't even realise," she adds, removing her leg.

She steps backwards, staring at Tavros's wet trousers. They darken from the crotch downward, along the insides of his legs, and into a puddle in the floor.

_Wait a second... that's carpet!_

"Good luck to the cleaners," Vriska mumbles, and then the silence returns. It's the sort of silence when one person is too embarrassed, or afraid, to say something to the other.

She continues to stare at the carpet. _He really was holding in a lot... Most people can't even last through the school day. I can. So can he. But it's just that extra hour that does it..._

_Come to think of it, I've been too busy watching him all day to relieve myself..._

"Uh... Vriska?" he finally asks. "Did you... uh, l-like that? As in, uhm..."

"It's just a thing for me," she replies.

"Oh, um, okay."

After another while in awkward silence, she sees the blush raging on his face, and tries to make him feel better.

"So you were holding that in all day?"

"Uh, y-yeah..."

She smiles warmly. "Most people can't even wait that long. You did well," she congratulates him. _It took a while to break you._

"Uh... you've got some on you as well..." he stammers. Vriska looks down at her own leg, moving it into sight, and the dampness rubs against her. It's soaked her entire thigh, with a few streaks down her shins. There's also a little more urine on her other leg from the grinding.

"It's fine. It'll wash out." Waving it off, she begins to plan their escape route aloud.

"I'm going to reach my dorm room - Caliborn's occupied with his game, Terezi's busy dating Dave and everyone else's either in their rooms or out somewhere; you know what Fridays are like - then I'll get some clothes for the both of us."

"So... do I just wait here?"

"No. I think... just hide in the girls' toilets and I'll bring something to you."

His eyes widen. "I can't go in there!"

"I'm sure as hell NOT going in the boys' to bring them to you. Relax, nobody will see. I'll ensure no one sees you enter or leave."

"Uh... if you say so, uh, I guess," he mumbles, a blush spreading across his face again.

"Come on," she says, checking that the coast is clear. She ushers Tavros into the girls', hissing at him to hurry before someone comes along.

She dashes towards the dorms, checking for people round every corner, until she reaches her room. Closing the door behind her, she ferrets through her clothes, finding two pairs of trousers and one pair of underwear - _there is no way he's wearing my underwear_ - and gets changed, leaving the other trousers for Tavros. She stuffs her wet clothes into a plastic bag, cleans off her legs lazily with a towel from the bathroom, and puts on dry clothes. Grabbing another plastic bag, she walks back out of the door, towards Tavros.

As she opens the door to the toilets, there's no sign of Tavros.

"Tav?" she calls out.

She hears someone let out a breath and unlock one of the stall doors. "Just checking that it wasn't someone else," he says, accepting the change of clothes and plastic bag. He locks himself into the stall again, and Vriska props a foot up on the wall, waiting for him.

The rustling of clothes reaches her ears, and before Vriska can resist, images fill her mind of Tavros, still blushing madly at the entire situation, dropping his wet clothes to his ankles and stepping out of them (in sync with the view she has under the stall door).

She hears him rummaging through the plastic bag, then stopping.

"Uh, Vriska?"

"Yes?"

"What am I supposed to do with my, uh, underwear?"

"Just go commando," she responds, huffing.

"Uh... okay..." he replies. She hears him rolling out toilet paper, no doubt to clean his legs, and takes a pretty long time doing so.

Vriska looks towards another stall, feeling a pressure in her bladder, but then turns it down. _I'll wait a little longer,_ she tells herself, smirking at the thought.

He eventually leaves, wearing Vriska's trousers and having flushed the used paper away. He averts his eyes from Vriska, placing the bag of wet clothes on the counter and washes his hands, not speaking, always at least half-turned away from her.

"Hey, Tavros?" Vriska asks suddenly as Tavros shakes excess water from his hands.

"Uh... y-yeah?"

"You don't need to feel embarrassed."

He looks over his shoulder at her, with an incredulous look on his face, but then turns away again, looking at the ground shamefully. "I didn't make it," he mumbles. "I really do have the bladder of a six-year-old."

His voice wavers slightly, as if he's on the verge of tears. "I...I..." Hands clenching by his sides, he lets out a quiet sob of shame.

Vriska immediately steps forward, hugging him tightly from behind. "Stop it."

"Huh?"

"Stop saying such things. That... what happened there... it was just so hot. I can't explain my interest in it, but," she smiles, "it was a great show."

"You... weren't lying just to make me feel better?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Tav." She buries her face into his neck.

They stay like this for a while, silent, with neither wanting to interrupt it or knowing what to say. Vriska plants a few chaste kisses on Tavros's neck while he tries to compose his mental state, control his slight southern (if you know what I mean) arousal and the blush across his face, but her kissing him frequently doesn't do too much to help.

"Vriska?" he asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" She looks up from his neck, and makes eye contact with him over his shoulder.

"Nobody's going to know about this, right?"

"Right. So long as this happens again."


End file.
